


This Isn't An Avril Lavigne Song

by checkerboardom



Series: Flash Gift-Fics [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: Hartley doesn't approve of Kendra.





	

He and Hartley don’t fight a lot.

Well actually, scratch that. That’s a lie. They do, they just don’t fight over their relationship a lot. Now is just one of those once in a blue moon times.

“They thought of you with her makes me sick.” Hartley says, voice slightly muffled as he tugs his shirt over his head.

They’re supposed to be going to sleep. Or sleeping with each other. Cisco hasn’t quite figured it out yet and Hartley hasn’t really felt the need to tell him either way.

“The thought of you blowing a hole in the pipeline with me in the line of fire makes me sick too, but I haven’t brought it up.” Cisco pauses in the middle of taking off his own shirt. “Until now.”

“You locked me in a cell.” Hartley points out and Cisco rolls his eyes.

“You attacked Wells. And don’t even say it was because he was evil. We didn’t know that at the time.”

“That doesn’t make my reasoning any less valid.”

“As opposed to it being totally valid that you left me lying on the floor in agony.”

Hartley snorts and kicks his pants over by where Cisco’s are already lying in a heap at the foot of the bed. “Pot. Kettle. Black.”

“You’re an ass.” Cisco reminds him and Hartley hums, lips tugging up into a smile. “Shut up.”

“And here I thought you liked it when I opened my mouth.” Hartley teases and Cisco is not blushing. Nope. He is going to kiss that dumb smirk off Rathaway’s face though, because he likes the idea of that a lot more than the eventual argument they’re going to get into.

Hartley doesn’t seem to mind either, hands coming up to tug at Cisco’s hair as he backs them up toward the bed. Once there, he flips their positions so that he can straddle Cisco’s waist and breaks the kiss.

“Look at you. Dating a four thousand year old warrior priestess and you still end up here.” He remarks with a roll of his hips.

Cisco frowns at him. “I’m not stroking your ego and having sex with you in the same night.” He tells him and Hartley laughs.


End file.
